


10 Categories: Guinevere and Morgana

by Diary



Series: 10 Categories [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Bisexual Gwen (Merlin), Conversations, F/F, Families of Choice, Female Friendship, Lesbian Morgana (Merlin), Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Relationships: Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Series: 10 Categories [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/407821
Kudos: 12





	10 Categories: Guinevere and Morgana

**AU**

Gwen isn’t upset her girlfriend got herself arrested.

She’s upset she found out from Merlin.

**First Time**

They’re in a new land, and Morgana’s hesitant to show her magic.

Gwen is patient.

**Adventure**

“Gwen and I are going shopping for the flat,” Morgana informs Arthur. “Pray for me.”

**Smut**

“I know you were with Lancelot, and I don’t care, but I’ve never-”

“It’s okay.”

**Fluff**

“I know I’m the worst when I’m sick.”

Morgana kisses her cheek. “You’re not.”

**Angst**

“Will you sentence me to death, Queen Guinevere?”

Gwen refuses to let Morgana see tears.

**Hurt/Comfort**

Morgana holds the crying Gwen all night.

“Will you attend his funeral?”

“Of course.”

**Humour**

“I’ve made a list for our shopping. I mean, Morgana and I. For the flat.”

**Romance**

“I, Guinevere, take you, Morgana, to be...”

“I, Morgana, take you, Guinevere, to be...”

**UST**

There’s an unsaid reason Gwen didn’t stay long as Morgana’s sleeping companion.


End file.
